


Questions you just can't ask

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Church Bashing, Collared Lucifer, Collars, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Homophobia, Ice Play, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Samifer - Freeform, Samifer Big Bang 2018, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, stressed Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Moving to a new place is always stressful and their new neighbours didn't really help Lucifer to feel welcome and at home at all and Sam saw it. He saw the dark rings under his husbands' eyes and that they hadn't much time for each other wasn't helpful either.Time to prepare their new basement...with different themes and when Lucifer finally snapped Sam had the perfect punishment in mind.





	1. The House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> as I was talking about this story for months now on tumblr...here it is! My Samifer BB Story :) Everything you will read in the tags will appear and on the last page you will find an awesome piece of art from [Rinienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne). Check out her Ao3 acc and her acc on tumblr [Rinienne](http://rinienne.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Let me know what you think of my story!
> 
> As usual, only one can deal with the crap that are my story before the editing happened: [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Happy Monday!

Sam was walking next to the older real estate woman. Shirley-something. She was short; with long blond hair, very professional but for the ill-fitting screaming red blazer and her constant chatter about the house. Sam had done his research about the structure and the surrounding area, but he was polite enough to let her do her job. His husband, Lucifer, was exploring the area on his own while Sam was stuck with the real estate woman.    
  
“As you can see, the house was built for a large family and has three bedrooms in the upper floor sharing a separate bathroom. The master bedroom has its own bathroom. Two more bedrooms with a small bathroom each are on the ground level together with the vast kitchen and the living room. It has a large basement too, but the last owner didn’t do much with it and so it’s mostly blank cement over all the previous owners using it as a storage area. If you and your… husband…” Sam smirked at the way she stumbled about the word husband as did so many others, and that his husband chose that moment the race down the stairs with a large grin on his face spoke of nothing good.   
  
“The house is awesome Sammy. Have you seen the garden? Too open for us but I’m sure you can do your Secret Service stuff on it and turn it into a high security area. Here,” Lucifer said and pushed an extensive list into the hand of the real estate woman. “Can we do these changes to the house? If we can’t do all of them it doesn’t matter, but I have a few ideas for the basement and I want to paint it black…” 

Coming to a stop mentally and physically, Sam ripped the list out of the hands of the real estate woman when he saw her facial expression shift from curious, to concern, to horror. “If you could excuse us of a moment Shirley… my husband and I need to… talk for a moment.” Smiling at the woman, Sam put enough of his Dom-voice in the sentence to make her leave and when she was gone from the room; Sam dragged Lucifer to the first empty bedroom.  

Closing the door behind them, Sam held the list up and looked at Lucifer with cold eyes while Lucifer shifted from one foot to the other. “What the fuck Luce? We want to move in here and you’re doing a fantastic job of scaring the estate agent away… again. I’m not happy with you Luce.” Lucifer flinched and lowered his eyes. “But Sam… I really like it and I have so many ideas what I could do with the house… and have you seen the basement? The basement is half the size of the first floor Sam. We could build our own… you know…” Lucifer shrugged with his shoulders and Sam sighed as a bit of his annoyance vanished. Risking a glance at the list, he felt a bit pity for the lady:  
  
\- Painting a room with a mermaid theme  
\- Painting a room with a serial killer theme  
\- Cat room? The cats need their own room!  
\- paint the basement black?   
\- install a few things there  
\- How close are the next neighbours?  
\- build a fence around the backyard for cats  
  
Lucifer had written down a few more things Sam didn’t bother to read before he held the list up and in Lucifer’s face. “This makes us look like some lunatics or like serial killers. Really Lucifer? The moment we’re back at home I‘ll have a punishment for this stunt and it will get worse if she’s not going to sell the us house because of this. We don’t have to ask if we can change things… if we buy it we can change what we want. Clear, boy?” Sam put as much force as he dared to do in his voice despite their long drive home. The drive back would take a few hours, but he could start with the punishment right away and keep Lucifer on the edge with nothing but his voice. Sam smirked at the thought and started to grin when Lucifer whined low.  

“Yes, Sir… clear.” 

Lifting Lucifers’ still lowered head, Sam kissed his angel’s lips. “Good. Let’s talk to the nice lady before she starts to think I’m doing something nasty to you.” 

Leaving the room with Lucifer right behind him, Sam found Shirley in front of the house next to her car. “Please accept my apology for making you wait for us but sometimes my husband gets a bit too enthusiastic about new things. I’m used to it, but the moment he sees a big blank white wall he wants to get out his supplies and start to paint and his mind goes wild. I hope you don’t mind.” Sam noticed the faint blush on Shirley’s face when he spoke to her.  

“No of course not. I have an artist in my family as well and know that sometimes their muse can run wild. So… what do you say about the house?”  

Sam smirked. Time for the interesting part. 


	2. The Party

Six weeks later, Sam and Lucifer moved into their new house, but it wasn’t easy since summer had decided to go from zero to hero and it was unbearably hot. The air-conditioner wasn’t installed yet which meant the house was a hothouse and so they slept in the basement as it was the coolest room in the house.  

It was late afternoon and the temperatures finally bearable outside so Sam used the time to take care of the junk they had just thrown outside on the front lawn. Lucifer was painting the walls inside while Sam did the manual labor.  

Sam was smashing his sledgehammer into an old dresser he had ripped out from under the stairs earlier when he noticed a car coming up the driveway. A brand new looking Chevy Suburban with a baby blue paint job rolled up to the front lawn with two people sitting inside. Taking another swing at the dresser with his hammer, Sam waited for the two to get out of the car. No need to approach them himself when they drove all the way up to the house.  

The doors of the car were pushed open and two women got out. The lady riding shotgun had a big basket in her hands. Putting down his hammer, Sam took his safety glasses and working gloves off and pushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face while the rest of his long mane remained tame in his ponytail.  

Two typical suburb moms walked up his driveway with wide and polite smiles plastered on their faces that said nothing about their intentions of being there. “Hi,” both said at the same time and stopped close to Sam. “We heard that the old house in the middle of nowhere has found a new owner and we wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood. I’m Karen.” That was driver lady and Sam took the offered hand before he shook the hand of shotgun lady. “And I’m Nancy. Uh, what strong hands…” She grinned almost stupidly at Sam who smiled politely back at her. “Sam… Sam Winchester. Just moved in and there’s still a lot of work to be done. Hadn’t much time to socialize.” Both started to giggle and Sam was very much aware of their eyes wandering over his body. He was sweating in the heat and while doing physical labor. He was dirty, and his ripped jeans and muscle shirt were clinging to his frame. They were almost drooling right in front of him.  

“We were so surprised to hear that someone bought the old house. It’s too far away from the next city for most people, and too secluded here. Most people prefer to live closer to each other.” Sam shook his head in a polite decline. “I like it outside here. More space to roam for the dog and a large garden for to spruce the place up.” Said dog choose the moment to trot around the house to check on the voices. The two cats, one red-white the other black, sat in the shadow of the house and didn’t even look at the newcomers. 

Cerberus looked at the suburb moms and back at Sam. Only when Sam nodded to confirm that everything was okay did the Belgian shepherd lay down on his place on the porch and close his eyes, but Sam saw the way the ears were still standing up. Good boy, he was still listening.  

Karen and Nancy made a sound of rapture when they saw Cerberus. “What a lovely dog you have. Understandable that you need space to let a big dog like him roam, and he will be able to protect your family as well. Is there a… Mrs. Winchester as well?” Smiling to himself, Sam turned around and yelled in the direction of the open front door. “Luce, get your ass down here. We have guests.” 

Cursing and rumbling followed before an only partly dressed Lucifer walked out of the house. Lucifer wore only shorts that reached his knees and a straw hat while his naked chest and face were covered in paint marks. “What now, Sam? I’m almost done with the bloody serial killer theme room and I swear to god I have never used so much red in all my life for one wall. Good thing I started with this one, so I can relax with the mermaid thing, or you would need to call your friend in the forensics to scrap my brain off the walls.”  

Looking skywards, Sam counted to ten in his mind to stop himself from laughing. “Luce, we have guests.” Sam nodded in the direction of mom one and two. Lucifer placed the paintbrush he was still holding in hand on his hat like it was a utility belt before he walked up to Sam. “Hi, I’m Lucifer Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Lucifer didn’t offer Karen and Nancy his hand but showed them his paint covered palms with a smile. Mom one and two looked at each other with something like shock on their faces before their eyes went back to Lucifer. “That’s an… unusual name,” Karen said and Sam could see that she was trying to find a different topic to talk about or to make a run for it.  

Lucifer shrugged with his shoulders. “Very religious parents. They only thought of the great meaning and not what’s attached to the name, but there isn’t a devils’ joke I haven’t heard.” True… and those who started to make jokes about Lucifer learned very fast that it’s not healthy for them to do so. “Well… that’s the cross everyone with an unusual name has to bear,” Nancy said before she remembered what she said and looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” But Lucifer only laughed. “It’s okay… really.”  

They talked for some more and the basket was handed over. Homemade goods and lasagna which smelled heavenly and Sam used the moment to spread an invitation. All the neighbours who wanted to come would be invited to visit in four weeks to the housewarming party. Mom one and two beamed at the invitation and promised to spread the word.  

… 

 

Four weeks later, their house was buzzing with people and while Sam was greeting every new guest, Lucifer made certain that everyone had a drink. Thankfully, Dean had arrived early to take care of the BBQ. Many people from the neighbourhood had decided to pay them a visit and clusters of people strolled through the house and through the garden.  

At some point, Sam just hung up a note announcing that everybody could be found in the backyard and to join the rest of the party.  

Sam had the same small talks repeatedly, but he answered the same questions all over again. This time it was the priest of the local church who started to ask Sam questions. “Mr. Winchester, I’m happy to welcome you and your partner in the community. You made yourself quite comfortable already the way I see it.” Smiling over his glass of bourbon at the priest, Sam decided to ignore the jab in ’Lucifer's direction, for now. “Indeed, Father Shurley. I was lucky and could take a few weeks off from my job to take care of everything around the house. My husband Lucifer, being an artist, can decide for himself how he handles his orders.” Maybe Sam didn’t want to ignore the jab at Lucifer from the priest though his poker face was perfectly in place when he saw the priest wince first at the word husband followed by the name Lucifer.  

“How generous of your employer to allow you to take a few weeks off. What do you do?” Emptying his glass, Sam went as far with the truth as he could. “I work for the Government. Mostly at home but sometimes, I have to stay in Washington for a few days or leave the country. Depends on were I’m needed.” The moment Sam said Government was for the most people enough to perk up with interest, even in the south, suddenly his sexuality wasn’t important anymore.  

Jumping back and forth between different conversations, Sam tried to keep his eyes on Lucifer as much as possible, but it was his good boy Cerberus who told him that something was wrong. The dog, trained better than most military dogs, pushed against Sam’s leg with his shoulder, looked up at him before he scratched himself behind the ears which were pointing at Lucifer. Looking over at Lucifer, Sam noticed immediately that something was off with his beloved and so he excused himself from suburb mom one and two and moved through the throng people until he could close his hand around Lucifer’s wrist. That Lucifer froze in his movements was alarming . 

“Hey my angel… it’s okay, it’s almost over and then all the noisy people will leave and it will be just us, Cerberus, your annoying cats and Dean again.” Sam whispered into Lucifer’s ear and Lucifer stepped close to Sam so he could almost hide his face against his partners’ chest. “It’s just so exhausting Sam and I only want you and me alone. I miss you…” Lucifer whispered back and Sam understood him at once. They hadn’t had time to play properly with each other for weeks now and it was wearing them both down. Not giving a fuck about their audience, Sam pulled Lucifer against his chest with an arm around the other mans’ waist. “I know angel, I know. I miss you too. Listen angel… how about you take a few days off and visit your brother? Doesn’t matter which one but I would suggest you visit Castiel since with him you will get some time to relax and he lives even farer away from the next point of civilisation than we do. Take a few days off, relax, find yourself and your art again and while your gone, I clean up the house and the mess from today and… and I still have a few days off too and I will take care of the basement. I’ll try to get it completely done by the time you’re back home or at least in a way we can use it. What do you say angel?”  

Lucifer said nothing at first and pressed his face against Sam’s shoulder, but his arms pressed hard against Sam’s ribs before Lucifer pulled finally back and placed a small kiss on Sam’s jaw. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll go upstairs to call my brother. I’ll be right back.” Smiling to himself while he watched Lucifer walk into the house, Sam was perfectly aware that his brother was standing next to him.  

“Everything fine? The King of Hell looks a bit upset.” Dean’s comment wasn’t meant as an insult and within in the family it was a familiar banter. “Hell is fine,” Sam replied and accepted the beer Dean handed him. “It’s just a bit too much for him. Moving here, taking care of everything, so many new people and we hadn’t had time for each other in weeks. It’s not easy on him. I suggested to him to take a few days off to visit one of his brothers and I would take care of the rest that still needs to be done. Lucifer is trying to call Castiel now.”  

Dean hummed and nodded at his brother. “Anything I can do to help? Your Lord of Darkness really needs a few days off.” Sam was about to answer when another voice joined their conversation. “The Lord of Darkness is about to have a few days off with his Minion of Midnight.” Lucifer pushed himself against Sam’s side, with their black cat resting on his arm, in a completely natural move before he whispered his next words at Sam.  

“Castiel offered me his guest room for a week. You think it’s enough time to get everything set and done?” Nuzzling against Lucifer’s warm skin, Sam pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s stubbly throat. “I’ll try to get everything done or at least enough ready for us to play again.” Lucifer pressed a small kiss to Sam’s lips and smiled. “Sounds good, Sam.” Sam was about to reply something when Dean started to cough next to them. “Get a room you two.” It was Lucifer who leaned close to Sam without breaking their embrace. “We have a whole basement Dean.”  

When Dean’s face became the colour of fresh cherries both Sam and Lucifer started to laugh loud enough the other guests looked at them in surprise. 


	3. Not as planned

Sam snarled to himself and Cerberus was hiding under the dinner table. Lucifer had been gone for three days and Sam hadn’t been able to start with the basement because the company hadn’t delivered the necessary supplies. Not to mention that he paid extra for an overnight express only to informed that they aren’t able to deliver on time.  

Without the right supplies, Sam was forced to do other things first. He worked on the walls and ceiling until they were smooth and could be cleaned easily should it be necessary. The dividing walls Sam had already bought could only be installed when the floor cover was outlaid and then Sam could install the thick soft sports mats he purchased while other parts of the room would get a simple linoleum floor. The basement was big enough to install several theme rooms for them… but only when the bloody supplies were delivered.  

Pissed off and annoyed, Sam was sitting on his front porch and had called Lucifer to tell him about the delay. It looked like the universe didn’t want them to have sex anymore.  

He was enjoying his coffee together with a good book in the late afternoon sun when a pick-up rolled up his driveway. Seeing no reason to get up, Sam placed his book next to him and watched Father Shurley climb out of his car and walk toward Sam. Their big red and white cat, King was his name, sat lazily next to Sam. His amber coloured eyes were closed, and he was purring loudly but stopped when the priest stood right in front of them.

“Good evening Mr. Winchester. I hope you don’t mind me visiting so late.” Pointing with his coffee mug on the empty spot next to him on the stairs, Sam shook his head. “Evening Father, and of course not. Take a seat. I’m afraid I have no coffee left to offer you but I’m sure I have a cold beer around if you want.” But the Father in the black shirt with the high collar declined with a shaking head. “No thank you… I… I come along because I have a question for you.”  

Something in Sam tensed up. He had this kind of conversations far too often with people like Father Shurley and Cerberus was creeping up on the Father without him noticing it while King ran back into the house. Turning around, Sam leveled his eyes on the dog. “Cerberus, your blanket, now.” The dog got up and left immediately. The priest followed the dog with weary eyes the moment he became aware of him. “You named your dog after the monster guarding the Greek underworld?” Chuckling to himself, Sam drunk his coffee. “No, Lucifer’s niece did after she watched Disney’s Hercules once too often.”  

Father Shurley sighed and looked at Sam. “Listen Sam… I don’t want to judge you or the way you choose to live but… members of my community came to me because they are… unsettled by you and your husband. Mostly your husband I’m afraid and…” Sam cut the priest off with the force he used to slam his mug down between them. “Listen closely to me Father Shurley because I’m not going to repeat myself. I was never a religious man, never will be, and I don’t care for any kind of religion. Lucifer, my husband, was raised in a very religious household and all his siblings are named after angels and as far as I’m aware Lucifer was Gods’ most loved son even after he fell from grace. I’m sure the next thing you will be concerned about is that you now have two homosexual men in your community. Again, I don’t care what you think about it. We live here, far away from everybody else and everyone seemed very eager to drink our beer and eat our food the other day. Your must understand that I can’t have a high opinion on people eager to raid my fridge, met me for a few hours, talk to me for a few minutes and know nothing about me, but are ‘concerned’ about me and my husband. Anything else your little sheep are concerned about?” Father Shurley was like a pillar next to Sam and so the tall man didn’t even try to hide his amusement. “That’s what I thought. Good night Father Shurley. I still have things to do while my husband visits his brother.” 

Sam got up and closed the door. Only moments later he heard the pick-up leave his driveway. Time to install the fence Sam had planned. 

… 

 

The next day, Sam drove to the hardware store and got everything he needed to install the basic fence. The next step would be to plant some high-rising bushes to hide the backyard from curious eyes and to close off the front yard so Cerberus could roam over the estate. The cats are far too lazy to go too far from the house. 

People greeted him, but Sam never stopped for any kind of small talk.  

When he was back at home, Sam found a notice from the delivery company that his floor covers had been delivered to his neighbours’ next-door.  

With a sour expression, Sam got back into his car and drove over to suburb mom one. He couldn’t even tell if that had been Karen or Nancy, but he knocked on the door and only moments later the door was pulled open und Nancy smiled at him.  

After the exchange of a few pleasantries, Sam threw everything in his car and drove off. 

Unloading everything, Sam carried it straight to the basement and started to work on the floor immediately.  

It took Sam longer than he thought and by the time Lucifer’s week was over, Sam was done with the floor, but far from done to make the basement usable for them. As even his time off was finally over, Sam had to split his time between work, Lucifer and working on the basement.  

In the meantime, Lucifer was getting more and more agitated and irritated with every passing day. Sam tried to help his angel, but it wasn’t what Lucifer needed. His angel needed to let go completely and for that Sam needed at least a part of the basement ready.  Sam sent Lucifer off grocery shopping and told him to take his time. It was no secret that the taller man hated shopping and Lucifer didn’t mind doing it most of the time. Cerberus followed Lucifer without word and Sam watched them drive off.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Sam went down to the basement. The walls splitting the room into smaller sections were already installed as well as the floor covers, and so Sam fixed a few mistakes he made earlier, carried their gameplay furniture from the garage down to the basement and started to install everything he needed to secure Lucifer good and proper.  

For their first time after so many weeks, Sam had chosen something simple but helpful for Lucifer and laid out the things he would need later when Lucifer was back from his trip. Sam let his fingers slide over the soft and worn material of Lucifer’s collar made of dark brown leather with a black buckle. They had other collars too, heavier ones, and ones made to take a part in their bondage games but that would be too much for today. Today, he would put the brown collar around Lucifer’s throat; and bind his beautiful husband in velvet ropes in cobalt blue. Sam would wrap the soft material all over Lucifer’s body and when his husband was wrapped up like a pretty present he would spank his perky ass until the red of his skin and the blue of rope would look like a contrast on his skin. 

Sam had to take a deep breath to get himself back under control. Lucifer had been right. Too much time had passed since they were able to this.  Sam prepared a few more things before he placed a few items in their bathroom. 

Everything was set and prepared as Sam filled their bathtub with the pleasant smelling oils Lucifer loved when he heard the car in the front of the house. Sam waited until the water was at the right temperature and placed the things Lucifer would need just in reach before he walked down to meet his husband in the kitchen. 

The moment Sam walked into their kitchen he knew something was wrong, just like the day with the party. Lucifer strong shoulders were tense under his green t-shirt and he was almost slamming everything into the cupboards and the fridge. When Lucifer almost dropped something with a snarl sounding through the kitchen Sam spoke up. “Lucifer, what happened?” Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Sam and his blue eyes were furious before he went back to slamming things around. 

“People happened Sam. Stupid, annoying, bullheaded, idiotic, fucking kind of people happened Sam. They think I can’t hear them, but I can always hear them talk and people in small towns are just… petty with nothing but air between their ears and you know how much it annoys me… but the church fuckers… the church fuckers can be the worst. They were still talking and didn’t notice me standing right between them and I heard everything. They are in wonder how a good looking man like you, Sam, can end up with someone like me, named after the devil himself, and that I have something to blackmail you into staying with me… or that you just need to meet the right woman to find your way back on Gods’ rightful path.” Sam let Lucifer rant for the moment. Better to get it out all at once than to let it fester until it started to rot. 

“I was still standing there when they noticed me. They looked offended and told me how impolite it is to listen to other people’s conversation. That’s when I told them what I think about people speaking in Gods’ name, but lustering after a married man where some are even married themselves. What people do behind closed doors is their own fucking business, and I answered their question how a guy like you can end up with a guy like me…” Lucifer was still going on and Sam was still listening and offering small comments, but it was obvious that Lucifer was far too furious to really listen to anything. 

“Lucifer…” Sam tried but his husband didn’t seem to notice. “Lucifer,” Sam tried again, this time louder but Lucifer didn’t even slow down or gave any indication that he noticed that Sam had spoken. Annoyed, Sam let his voice rise and roll through the kitchen.

_ “Lucifer!” _

That got his husbands’ attention. Lucifer stopped what he was doing and turned slowly around to face Sam. The taller man kept his face blank when he looked over to his husband, the kitchen counter still between them. “I had to call you three times before you heard me. You know how much I hate it to repeat myself Lucifer.”

“Yes, Sir,” was Lucifer's short but immediate answer.

“Good. I’m not going to tell you to ignore these kinds of idiots all the time, but you will forget about them now, clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Again, the answer came at once, but Sam didn’t allow the smirk he felt to appear on his face.

“Good. We’ll talk about your punishment for not listening to me later. For now, you have something else to do and I will take care of everything else. You will go to our bathroom and use everything you will find there. Everything is prepared so don’t worry about it. My original plan was to give you an hour to prepare yourself but like this… you are of no use to me for what I have planned for today. Take your time in the bathroom and do whatever you want and need to clear your mind Lucifer. Just tell me when you’re done in the bathroom. When you’re ready, meet me in the basement, clear Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked with big blue eyes at Sam, but he nodded. “Yes, Sir.”


	4. Cobalt Blue

Lucifer went off to the bathroom and Sam took care of everything in kitchen. Cerberus was nowhere to be seen, but Sam was sure that his good boy was guarding the bathroom door. King was sitting on the kitchen counter with an unimpressed expression. When Sam was done, he picked the big cat up and carried oversized red fur ball into the living room. With King still in his arms, Sam sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
The cat was heavy and warm in his lap and the purring was soothing. Sam allowed himself to fall into a relaxed state of mind. The stress from the last few weeks bled out of Sam and he could feel himself loosen up as he was able to let go. It was only a matter of time until Lucifer would be ready and then they would play.  
  
A warm hand on his shoulder startled Sam and King made an annoyed sound before he jumped off the brunet’s lap. Looking up, Sam noticed Lucifer looking down at him with still damp hair. “I’m done in the bathroom Sam. I’m going outside for a bit to enjoy the sun.” Sam got up and stretched his entire body before he placed a kiss on Lucifer’s jaw. “That’s okay angel. Like I said, take all the time you need. I’m going to take a shower now and you can find me downstairs once you’re done, okay?” For a moment, Lucifer’s hand closed around Sam’s wrist, before he let go. “Yes, Sir.” as the blond walked out to back of the house, Cerberus was right behind him.  
  
Once Sam was in their bathroom he took a deep breath of the humid air. The small box he had left behind for Lucifer was empty, good. Stripping, Sam flipped the shower on and was thankful for the water pressure in their new home. With the sensation of the warm water running down his body, Sam made a quick decision and grabbed his shaver from the small nook in the wall. It didn’t take long and Sam was free of most of his body hair. Fair play for both of them. When the tall man was satisfied, he washed his hair and brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he didn’t bother with too many clothes and merely put his dark blue jeans back on.  
  
On his way back downstairs, all the way down to the basement, Sam grabbed his phone and threw his long body in the comfortable chair he had placed inside their play area. Comfortable and made of warm leather, the chair could be used for many things but for now, Sam would wait until Lucifer was ready.  
  
It took Lucifer almost on hour before he finally found his way into the basement. A shiver of excitement ran through Sam’s body. When his husband stood in front of the chair, Sam looked up. Lucifer’s face was flushed red, his pupils dilated, and the outlines of his hard cock fought against the containment of his jeans. “You’re ready Lucifer?” the blond nodded, full of eagerness. “Yes, Sir. I’m ready.” Smiling at Lucifer’s answer, Sam pointed at the man’s clothes. “Strip Lucifer. I want to see if you really followed my orders.”  
  
It was almost a surprise when Lucifer didn’t shred his clothes with how fast he freed himself from the garments and he stood naked in front of Sam. Still sitting in his chair, Sam let his eyes roam over Lucifer’s body.

Like himself, Lucifer had shaved off every hair on his chest, belly and around his groin. The skin clear and smoothing looking. On his nipples, Lucifer wore the clamps Sam had placed in the box. Just small clamps that almost looked like an ornament on Lucifer’s chest with the tiny violet coloured gems. Lucifer was already hard, his precum leaking onto the floor. His cock flushed red and dripping. Slowly, Sam pushed himself out of his chair which put on a show for his husband with the way his muscles flexed with the movement, which was purely unintended. Sam walked around Lucifer and let his hand wander over the smooth skin. “Follow me my pretty angel,” Sam said while he walked over to the table where he had prepared for the evening.  
  
“We are not going to use everything you see here today,” Sam explained as he took the collar from the table. “But you’re going to wear this for me.” The taller man held up the collar for Lucifer to look at and Sam could hear the way his husband’s breath hitched. “Please… Sir.” Lucifer’s eyes were fixated on the collar. “What do you want my angel?” asked Sam, though Lucifer's eyes didn’t move off the collar. “I want to wear my collar for you.” Sam stepped closer to Lucifer who raised his head to give the taller man better access to his neck. “Like I would deny you your collar, my angel.” Sam snapped the collar shut and allowed Lucifer a moment for himself. Lucifer shuddered, his hands never stopped clenching and unclenching before his eyes, a bit unfocused, went back to looking at Sam.  
  
Cupping Lucifer’s face with his large hand, Sam held Lucifer’s gaze. “What’s your safe word Lucifer?” His angel blinked once before he answered. “Cage, Sir.” Smiling down at the blond, Sam placed a kiss on his angels’ lips before he took something from the table. “Good, remember you can use it any time you need to. Now, hands on the table and bend forward. Show me that ass of yours.”  
  
Lucifer followed the command immediately and presented his ass to Sam who kneeled on the floor behind him. Using his hands to spread Lucifer open to his eyes, Sam felt a surge of pleasure when he saw that his husband went even further than he was told and even shaved around his hole. Without warning, Sam licked over Lucifer’s puckered entrance. The blond gasped low but that wasn’t what Sam wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Lucifer scream today. With the help of his hands, Sam spread Lucifer open and licked around the sensitive skin again and again before he plunged his tongue deep into Lucifer’s body.  
  
_“It would be easy to make Lucifer cum like this,”_ Sam thought and pulled back. Lucifer whined at the loss and the brunet placed a kiss on his tailbone. “Just wait my angel.” Sam applied lube to the slim but long dildo he had grabbed from the table. It wouldn’t be enough to stretch Lucifer properly, but that wasn’t its purpose. Sam wanted to give Lucifer something to clench around and he just knew that Lucifer would need this today.

Slowly, and without any kind of resistance, Sam pushed the toy all the way in until the small disk at the end pressed firm against Lucifer’s hole. “You’re going to hold this toy in you at all times Lucifer. Don’t lose it. Loose it, and I will punish you. Clear?” Lucifer nodded, and Sam was barely able to hear his ‘Yes, Sir.’ but he let it go for the moment and got up again.  
  
After he was standing, Sam grabbed the velvet rope, made in a beautiful and stunning cobalt blue colour, and let the material wander over Lucifer’s back who was still in the position Sam had instructed.  
  
“Does this feel good Lucifer?” Another nod and Lucifer was looking up at Sam from under his lashes. “Yes, Sir. What is this?” Sam ordered Lucifer to stand back with a motion of his hand and when his husband stood in front of Sam again, the taller man showed his angel the rope. “I don’t feel like tying you down today Lucifer, but I want to see you in this.” Lucifer's smile was brilliant and open and Sam led the blond back to the area where he had bolstered the floor around a post in the middle of the room. Sam had installed a bar across the post for Lucifer to hold onto it but for now, the blond was instructed to stand free in the middle of the room. Sam started to bind the velvet rope around Lucifer’s upper body. In no time the rope criss-crossed over the shorter man’s back and chest until a pattern of a star appeared on his torso. When Sam was done, Lucifer's chest was like a piece of art, covered in velvet with the clamps on his nipples and the blond looked down at himself in wonder.  
  
  
  
“You look beautiful angel. My own personal gift wrapped up in velvet. I can’t wait to fuck you while you’re wearing this for me.” Lucifer’s face flushed even more and Sam watched more precum drip from the man’s cock. “But before we can get to the main event I still have to punish you for disobeying me earlier Lucifer.” Something like guilt rushed over Lucifer’s face but he didn’t lower his eyes. “I had to call you three times before you acknowledge me, and I had to yell at you before you answered me. I’m going to spank you as a punishment. You are not allowed to cum and you have to hold onto the toy inside you.” Lucifer swallowed but nodded and Sam knew he had given his husband a difficult task. Lucifer loved a good spanking and could cum from it alone. “Ten hits for every time you ignored me and five because I had to yell at you. Anything you want to say to this Lucifer?”  
  
Lucifer shifted from leg to the other and hissed low when he forgot about the toy moving around in his body. “Are you going to use your hand or something else Sir?” Looking over to the toys on the table, Sam shook his head. “Only my hand for you today Lucifer.” Another nod before the blond spoke again. “I would like the last five hits of my punishment to be hard Sir. I promise I won’t cum and I won’t lose the toy you gave me.” Sam pushed his hair out of his face while thinking about his husband’s wish. It was an easy thing and Lucifer knew the rules for disobedience. “As you wish my angel. The last five hits are going to be hard. Turn around, hands on the bar and feet apart.”  
  
Lucifer obeyed and Sam enjoyed the play of his muscles under the velvet rope. The taller man placed his hand on Lucifer’s ass before he whispered his next words into his ear. “Count the hits for me Lucifer.” When Sam’s hand connected with Lucifer’s skin for the first time, the blond gasped in surprise. At the fifth hit, Lucifer moaned and at the tenth, he was shivering and pushing back into every hit.  
  
When they reached the thirty, Sam paused. The skin on Lucifer’s ass was red and imprints of Sam’s hand and fingers would be visible later and Sam had still five hits to deliver. Five hard hits were remaining, and Sam could tell that Lucifer was close to exploding. “Your colour Lucifer?” the blond lifted his head from his arm and looked at Sam with glossy eyes. “Green, Sam. Please… the last five. I won’t cum… I promise.” After a quick kiss to Lucifer’s bulging biceps, Sam let his hand come down hard on Lucifer’s already red skin and the shorter man almost screamed. It was beautiful. Sam had trouble holding back his own orgasm at the debauched picture Lucifer was presenting.

After the last hit, Sam helped Lucifer to let go of the bar and placed his shivering husband on the padded floor. “You did so good Lucifer. Took everything and didn’t cum. Wonderful my angel.” Sam pushed the blond’s sweaty hair out of his face and smiled down at him. “I want you now on your hands and knees. Can you do this for me angel?” Lucifer smiled at Sam with a dreamy expression on his face before he pushed his body in the position Sam asked for.  
  
Sam, meanwhile, shed his jeans and walked over to the freezer they had placed in a small corner. He had prepared a small bowl with ice cubes earlier and grabbed one with his hand. “Something less hard on you now my angel…” Sam whispered before he let the ice cube wander over Lucifer’s back. The smaller man shivered but the touch was too fleeting to feel the cold for long and while Sam let one cube wander over Lucifer’s back, he used his other hand to take off the nipple clamps. Soothing the sting Lucifer had to feel after the long time he had been wearing the clamps, Sam let the ice cube wander down the crack of Lucifer’s ass and his angel hissed when the cold contacted the sensitive skin there.  


When the first cube was gone, Sam told Lucifer to let go of the toy only to replace it with an ice cube Sam had held in his mouth. Lucifer moaned when the cold came in contact with the heat of his body but they way his cock was jumping told Sam that his angel was enjoying the sensation.  
  
Sam used several more ice cubes all over Lucifer’s body and inserted two more into Lucifer’s tight channel before he grabbed the lube from the table. As a contrast to the cold of the ice cubes, Sam had grabbed the lube that warmed slightly, but together with the cold it should feel like heat to Lucifer.

When Sam pushed two fingers past the tight rim, he hissed at the sensation of the lube together with the mix of cold and heat of Lucifer’s in body. Only when the taller man had worked three of his thick fingers into Lucifer’s tight opening did he start to stretch him open with fast movements. Sam needed to feel Lucifer around him and when Lucifer started to beg Sam to finally fuck him… Sam gave in.  
  
More lube found its way on Sam’s cock and they moaned together while the brunet was cursing at Lucifer while holding back his orgasm, unable to stop from praising how tight his husband still was. When Sam finally bottomed out, he could feel the heat from Lucifer’s spanked skin on his own and the weird but fantastic mix of heat and cold in Lucifer’s body.

With one hand on Lucifer’s hip, the other holding onto the velvet rope over the blond’s back, Sam started to thrust. Hard and sharp thrusts without pulling out too far had Lucifer whimpering in no time and Sam cursed himself for being so close already. The taller man was only two or three more thrusts away from his orgasm, Lucifer wasn’t doing any better, when Sam pulled out of Lucifer’s body only to roughly move his husband on his back. Lucifer ended up with his legs on Sam’s shoulders as Sam pushed back in and the change of the angle left Lucifer screaming when Sam nailed him dead on in the prostate with every hard thrust.  
  
Lucifer came first and when his tense body clenched hard around Sam, the taller man had trouble to pumping his own release deep into Lucifer’s body. It was bliss and Sam’s head was spinning. When his head finally cleared enough, he looked down at Lucifer.  
  
White stripes of cum covered Lucifer’s chest up to his jaw while Lucifer’s eyes were closed and he was lost in reverie. Pulling out carefully, Sam got up and took the wet wipes from the table. He cleaned himself with a few quick wipes before he grabbed the arnica crème from the table and prepared food and drinks from the fridge.  


Placing everything on the ground next to Lucifer, Sam opened the knots holding the velvet ropes in place and freed Lucifer’s limp body from the robes. The collar went off next. The wet wipes came after and Sam cleaned his blissed-out husband until every trace of cum was gone from his chest and jaw before Sam took care of the traces of his own release in Lucifer’s body. The arnica crème was applied to the red skin of Lucifer’s ass before Sam pulled his husband into his lap.  
  
“Hey, Lucifer… angel. You still with me?” Lucifer’s eyes fluttered before he opened his eyes to look at Sam. The expression of pure trust on Lucifer made Sam’s heart swell with love for his husband. “Hey Sammy…” Lucifer whispered and pushed his face against Sam’s chest. “I have a chocolate milk for us and the fruit you bought earlier. Let’s have some, okay Luce?” as Sam while Lucifer blinked at him like one of their cats, slowly a sound like purr rumbled from Lucifer’s chest. “The milk please.” Chuckling, Sam held the glass with chocolate milk, together with a straw, to Lucifer’s lips who started to drink in small sips before he pushed the glass up so Sam could have his fill as well.  
  
Together they devoured the pieces of fruit Sam had prepared earlier. Grapes, oranges, blueberries together with raspberries. When everything was gone, Lucifer sighed in Sam’s embrace. “I’m sorry for earlier Sam. I know I was an asshole to you.” Sam shook his head. “None of that now Luce. It’s okay. Let’s go to bed.”

Lucifer nodded and together they made their way upstairs only to find their bed occupied by their pets. After one stern look from Sam, Cerberus moved to his own bed at the end of their bed while the cats had to be carried over to their small places… only to find them in their bed again just when Sam and Lucifer crawled under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
